Computer tomography methods for creation of section images with the aid of multiple focus detector combinations are known, for, example, from the patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,352, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,359, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,422, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,190 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,412 B1. The Laid-Open Specification DE 199 57 082 A1 discloses the recording of movement signals of the heart by the use of an EKG in order to display a beating heart in parallel with the scanning process. As such, the rest phases of the heart can be determined and exclusively images from the rest phase can be assessed. The X-ray source may additionally be active only during the rest phase in the cited document.
Furthermore, reference is made to the publication T. Flohr, B. Ohnesorge, “Heart-Rate Adaptive Optimization of Spatial and Temporal Resolution for ECG-Gated Multislice Spiral CT of the Heart”, JCAT vol. 25, No. 6, 2001. Algorithms for accurate-phase volume reconstruction of the heart for a cardio spiral in a multiple line CT are known from this document.
The problem of these generally known cardio spiral reconstruction methods is that the time resolution that is achieved in the scanning of a periodically moving heart is not always sufficient to achieve sufficiently sharp section image representations of the coronary vessels.